The invention relates to a method for mining minerals such as coal with the aid of a scraping device that can be moved to and fro.
It is known that the minerals, such as coal, which cannot be exploited in open cast mining, are mined via one or several shafts of a large diameter, which for this purpose are sunk down to the depth of the layers to be exploited.
Moreover, it is necessary to bore in horizontal or inclined direction a number of crosscuts and gateways that serve for the supply or transport of personnel and material, the transport of the substance mined and the supply of air, electricity and other provisions necessary for the progress of work.
Mining layers of mineral that are reached in this way can be effected i.a. with scraping or planing devices that can be moved to and fro mechanically or hydraulically.
This method has a number of drawbacks, the most important of which are that it is expensive and makes it necessary that the men do their work while for a long time being shut off from daylight in a less attractive and rather hazardous environment.